¡El Nuevo Mundo!, colegio para chicos problematicos
by Itward
Summary: Pasiones, problemas y secretos se mezclaran en "El Nuevo Mundo",un colegio que sera todo lo opuesto a lo que sus alumnos esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? No hace mucho leí un Mihawk/Zoro que me gustó mucho y varias otras parejas y me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. Principalmente será un Mihawk/Zoro y secundaria Kidd/Law, puede que después ponga más parejas, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes.

La historia se dará en un universo alterno en el ámbito escolar, sin más adelantos

¡Espero disfruten la lectura!

**Capítulo 1**

Un joven peliverde caminaba bajo la lluvia con expresión cansada, "otro colegio" pensó molesto. La verdad es que solía decir que le daba lo mismo y eso era verdad hasta cierto punto. Todos eran prácticamente iguales; misma base de enseñanza, mismo tipo de profesores y alumnos .Siempre igual de gris y monótono. Solo había conocido a un chico que se saltaba esa regla y ahora que iría a otro colegio el no estaría. El único cuya amistad consideraba importante a pesar de que siempre lo metiera en problemas.

Miro su reloj y chasqueo la lengua con molestia .Eran las 8:30 y el colegio abría a las 8 en punto. ¿Porque rayos no había llegado todavía? Salió temprano de su casa para poder llegar caminando, cuando salió aún no estaba lloviendo y se suponía que el lugar quedaba cerca.

Sintió el sonido del agua repiquetear debido a que alguien estaba corriendo y…

-¡Zorooo! –grito un chico de cabello negro. Llevaba pantalones cortos, una chaqueta roja y un sombrero de paja.

El peliverde se giró al reconocer la voz.

-¡Luffy! –Exclamo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado se detuvo enfrente de él.

-¡Vamos a ir al mismo colegio! –Respondió emocionado- ¿no es genial?

-Seguro –Contesto Zoro sonriendo- así la cárcel no será tan aburrida.

-¿Cárcel? –Pregunto confundido- ¿Por qué le dices así?

-"colegio para chicos problemáticos" –dijo con molestia- seguro será como alguna clase de reformatorio ¿Cómo crees tú qué será?

-¡Interesante! –Respondió sonriente- estoy ansioso por ver qué clase de personas conoceremos, además mi abuelo trabaja ahí y no es como tú piensas.

Zoro suspiro resignado.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Como sea, apúrate que ya estamos llegando tarde.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Luffy lanzo una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Zoro confundido.

-Shishishi ¡Estas yendo por el lado equivocado! –Respondió aun riendo- La escuela está aquí a dos cuadras –agrego señalando para atrás- ¿te perdiste de nuevo?

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –grito avergonzado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde señalo el otro chico.

Al llegar se encontraron con un gran portón verde que estaba rodeado por unas murallas que no permitían ver el interior del edificio.

Al lado de este se encontraba un joven pelirrojo, de porte musculoso y expresión molesta. Llevaba una camisa abierta, una campera negra sobre los hombros y unos pantalones de jeans negro.

Se veía que estaba hace rato esperando.

-¿Todavía no abren? –Pregunto Zoro sorprendido.

-Vaya que son puntuales –Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Hola! –Exclamo Luffy sonriente- Yo soy Monkey D Luffy y él es-

-Roronoa Zoro –Completo el peliverde extendiendo la mano.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja, normalmente tal vez no hubiera contestado, pero noto un semblante seguro en los chicos frente a él y eso era algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado, así que…

-Eustass Kid -se presentó aceptando el saludo.

-Y yo soy Trafalgar Law –hablo una cuarta voz que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo.

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron a un muchacho de unos 17 años, complexión delgada y cabello negro. Llevaba un sombrero blanco con motas negras, una sudadera amarilla y negra y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Oye, Eustass-ya –hablo de manera sensual acercándose- ¿me extrañaste?

-¡Trafalgar! –Exclamo Kid sorprendido- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

-Este es mi nuevo colegio ¿no te pone feliz? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió molesto- Justo cuando pensé que me había librado de ti –susurro resignado.

-Que cruel eres, Eustass-ya –dijo el otro fingiendo tristeza- yo si te extrañe.

El pelirrojo función el ceño y estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando una quinta voz se escuchó.

-Yo soy Nico Robín –Se presentó tranquilamente .La muchacha en cuestión tenia cabello y ojos oscuros, llevaba una campera color lila que la cubría hasta las rodillas, un pantalón del mismo color, guantes y botas color crema y un paraguas negro.

Al parecer era la única consciente del frio y lluvia.

-¡Hola Robín! –La saludo el pelinegro- Yo soy Luffy.

-Encantada –Sonrió la morena.

-¿Por qué somos solo cinco? –Pregunto Zoro extrañado –Ya van a ser las 9 ¿es que no había clases hoy o qué?

-Algo así –Respondió Robín- Es la primera vez que vengo a este colegio, por lo que hice algunas averiguaciones de cómo funciona todo aquí –se explicó- al director Aokijin-san, bueno…parece que le cuesta un poco levantarse en los primeros días de clase, hoy debería abrir alrededor de las 9:30 .Los alumnos que asisten a diario ya saben de eso y es la razón por la que no se molestan en venir el primer día.

-Cierto –dijo Law.

Kidd se volteo a verlo.

-Si lo sabias ¿para qué viniste? –Pregunto Kidd con desconfianza.

"Para verte" pensó con tristeza "pero aunque te lo dijera no me creerías". A pesar de sus pensamientos se obligó a sonreír.

-Porque nosotros somos los nuevos y nos conviene venir hoy para conocer bien el colegio –

-¿Y tú? –Le pregunto Zoro a Robín.

-Para conocer a mis nuevos compañeros –respondió sonriendo- a los alumnos nuevos los ponen en el mismo curso y creo que todos cursaremos el último año ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-¡Genial! , será un curso muy divertido –exclamo Luffy contento.

-Allí vienen dos más –Señalo Kidd.

Continuara….

¿Quiénes serán los otros dos?

¡Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo! , espero sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones.

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza.

En respuesta a "kona kana lee" saliendo de las parejas principales, no estoy muy segura del resto, pero creo que si, voy a poner parejas etero tambien.

Disfruten el capitulo!

**Capítulo 2 **

Observaron acercarse a un joven alto, de cabello rubio lacio, que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, complexión delgada de vestimenta casual y porte elegante. El chico en cuestión perdió parte de su elegancia cuando lo vieron revolotear con ojos de enamorado alrededor de la chica a su lado.

La muchacha era de estatura normal, cabello negro largo, cuerpo bien proporcionado y ojos oscuros. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una campera delgada de color negro abierta, que dejaba ver una remera violeta y unas zapatillas blancas.

La chica sonrió ampliamente al ver a Kid y lanzo una carcajada.

-Ja! Tu cabello es lo único que no cambio Kid –dijo sonriendo, para luego acercarse y abrazarlo.

Este se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo, pero lo correspondió sin decir una palabra. Cuando se separaron la miro con expresión molesta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? –la regaño.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Fue bastante repentino, ya sabes cómo es –contesto calmadamente- además quería darte una sorpresa.

-Vaya sorpresa –rio el pelirrojo- ¿también vas a venir aquí? –pregunto señalando el portón.

-Sí, es el único colegio cerca que aun tenia vacantes y además –sonrió ampliamente- ¡viendo mi prontuario en otros colegios, no dudaron en aceptarme!

-No creo que sea algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa –dijo Kid con una gota en la nuca- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-Espero que todo el año- respondió la pelinegra –no me vendría mal un poco de estabilidad.

Kid la miro entre curioso y sorprendido.

-¿Tu pidiendo estabilidad? Eso sí que es extraño, ¿segura que eres tú?

-¡Oye! –Se molestó- en este momento de mi vida, no creo que sea tan extraño y ade- se calló de pronto al ver de tras del pelirrojo a cierto ojigris que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Law había observado aquella escena desde el principio y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. ¿Quién era esa chica que trataba a SU pelirrojo con tanta confianza?

La chica al contrario de sentirse intimidada, sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Law –comento estudiándolo con la mirada para luego sonreír satisfecha- yo soy Kim, la hermana de Kid.

El moreno de quedo en blanco unos momentos. Si mal no recordaba ,el pelirrojo le había comentado una vez, que tenía una hermana viviendo en el extranjero, viajando constantemente por el trabajo de su madre, pero como los temas familiares no eran algo que le agradaran mucho a Kid decidió no hacer demasiado hincapié en el tema. Por el momento decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada a la chica frente a él, que lo observaba con ¿curiosidad? ¡Un momento! Ella lo llamo por su nombre ¿acaso…

Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios del ojigris.

-¿Eustass-ya te hablo de mí? –pregunto curioso.

-ah ¿eso? Si bastante, tanto que termine pidiéndole tu descripción física, por eso te reconocí apenas te vi –explico Kim tranquilamente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Law se ensancho, le había hablado a su hermana de él, eso no se lo espera de Kid y sin poder evitarlo sintió una tremenda curiosidad por saber las cosas que el pelirrojo decía de él.

-Y… ¿Qué te conto exactamente sobre mí? –pregunto tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

La ligera ansiedad fue percibida por la chica que sonrió divertida. "Tal vez haya esperanza para ti, hermanito" pensó alegre, después de recordar que hace solo unos momentos, el chico la estaba fulminando con la mirada sin razón aparente "sea como sea, lo averiguare por ti". Estaba a punto de contestar algo y Kid de enviarle una mirada de advertencia para que cerrara la boca, cuando escucharon una risa.

-Shishishi Kim, Kid ¡tienen nombres parecidos! –rio el pelinegro alegre.

-Ya lo creo, nuestro padres no tenían mucha imaginación ¿eh, Kid? –pregunto sonriendo.

El pelirrojo agradeció mentalmente el que cambiaran de tema y se limitó a asentir devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Por cierto me llamo Luffy –se presentó sonriendo- y este es-

-Puedo hablar ¿sabes? –dijo el peliverde con una vena en la frente, en vista de que Luffy siempre lo presentaba por el- Me llamo Zoro.

-Y yo Robín –agrego la morena, sonriendo amablemente.

Un rubio que había estado ajeno a la escena hace unos momentos, cambio de perfil drásticamente al ver a la chica. Dio varias vueltas en el aire con ojos de enamorado, para luego adoptar pose de caballero y hacer una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Kuroashi Sanji, un placer conocerte mi hermosa damisela.

Robín rio suavemente antes de contestar.

-Encanta Sanji.

"y hace un rato estaba con la otra chica" pensó el peliverde con una mueca.

-Tks, pervertido –se limitó a decir.

-¿Ha? –Dijo molesto el rubio, cambiando de semblante rápidamente -¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Como oíste, cejas de sushi –contesto Zoro con mirada desafiante.

Al rubio se le formo una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Que te pasa con mis cejas!? Acaso te viste el cabello ¡si pareces un marimo! –dijo comenzando a lanzarle patadas.

"tiene suerte de que no tenga aquí mis katanas" pensó molesto Zoro, mientras detenía las patadas con las manos "es fuerte" esto hizo que curvara una media sonrisa.

La reciente pelea fue interrumpida por el ruido de un teléfono sonando.

-¡Hola! –Atendió Luffy- ah, eres tu –dijo sin mucha emoción.

-¡¿Cómo que "ah, eres tú"?! ¡Mocoso maleducado! ¡Más respeto a tu abuelo! –grito alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-Si claro ¿Qué quieres? –dijo en el mismo tono.

-SERAS…! Ash, quería decirte que hoy no tienes clases, empiezas mañana.

-¿así? Mh, quería empezar hoy pero ¡no importa! Shishishi –contesto alegre- por cierto ¿Ahora estas en casa?

-eh? Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Ace ya está despierto? –lo ignoro Luffy.

-Sí, pero no creo que lo halles vivo cuando regreses –suspiro- está tratando de despertar a ese amigo suyo que se quedó a dormir anoche y algo me dice que no es una buena idea ,saldré de aquí antes de que lo logre.

-¿el cabeza de piña aun esta ahi? –Pregunto sonriente- ¡bien! Cuantos más mejor, voy a llevar a unos amigos allá, adiós abuelo.

-si adiós ¡trata de no causar más destrozos en la casa! –corto.

-Hoy ya no tenemos clases, así que ¿quieren venir a mi casa, chicos? –pregunto Luffy.

-Bien ¿Por qué no? –respondió Zoro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también voy- dijo Robín sonriendo, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-¡Yo voy a donde vaya Robin-chaw! –dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Por mi esta bien, de todas formas no tenía mucho que hacer hoy –contesto Kid.

-Yo voy a donde vaya Eustass-ya –dijo Law sonriendo imitando a Sanji, pero con un toque de sensualidad.

-¡Cierra la boca! –Dijo Kid ligeramente sonrojado- como sea ¿tu vienes? –se dirigió a su hermana.

Esta soltó un bufido y se rodeó de un aura depresiva.

-No puedo, acabo de llegar y tengo muchas cajas y toneladas de libros que acomodar –suspiro.

-Ya veo porque se te está haciendo tan pesado viajar, no deberías tener tantos libros.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-creo que los veré mañana, de todas formas ¡diviértete! –se despidió.

-Hasta mañana! –dijo Luffy.

Continuara…

Y esta vez no tardara tanto, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Qué pasara en la casa de Luffy?

¿Ace sobrevivirá a despertar a Marco?

¿Aparecerán nuevos personajes?

¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kid la despidió con la mano y el resto de los chicos igual.

"Lastima, no me llego a responder" pensó algo cabizbajo el pelinegro, pero enseguida se recompuso "va a estar en el mismo colegio, así que tendré muchas oportunidades de preguntarle sobre Eustass-ya" pensó ahora alegre con una enigmática sonrisa.

Al pelirrojo le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de Law y se hizo una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Se empezó a poner nervioso preguntándose si habría sido bueno que su hermana estuviera en el mismo colegio, pero luego se puso a pensar. Kim sabia de su situación y no diría nada que él no quisiera que Law supiera "eso espero" pensó un poco dudoso pero más tranquilo.

-¡Vamos chicos! –Los apuro Luffy- quiero que conozcan a mi hermano mientras está sano –Dijo sonriendo, a lo que los demás lo miraron confundidos, todos excepto Zoro.

-¿Marco está en tu casa? –pregunto con aire conocedor.

-Sip ¿Cómo supiste?

-Adivine –dijo el peliverde con una gota en la nuca- en ese caso mejor nos apresuramos –comenzó a caminar.

-¡Mi casa esta- empezó Luffy riendo.

-¡Ya lo sé! –lo corto Zoro, cambiando de dirección.

La morena del grupo rio bajito y comenzó a seguirlos.

-En la casa de Luffy-

Los que estaban cerca de esta casa sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda seguida de un frio polar. Ya que en esta se encontraba cierto rubio emanando un aura asesina que hizo temblar al pelinegro que estaba frente a él.

-Ace…- susurro con voz de ultratumba haciendo que el otro diera un respingo.

-JAJAJA –rio nervioso- Marquitos, no te habrás enojado por una inocente broma ¿o sí?

-Empieza a correr –dijo en el mismo tono –por nuestro años de amistad te daré tres segundos de ventaja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo tres? –Se escandalizo Ace- ¿solo tres míseros segundos valen para ti todos estos años de-

-UNO –comenzó.

El pelinegro cortó con su drama eh inmediatamente empezó a correr. Tres segundos no eran suficientes para llegar a la puerta de salida, trago saliva y acelero el paso.

-¡PERDONAME MARCO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –grito Ace desesperado.

-¡¿Accidente?! ¡¿Llamas "accidente" a gritar por un megáfono al lado de mi oreja?! ¡Además hace un segundo dijiste que fue una broma!

-….. ¡Ash, eso no es justo! ¡Sabes que no puedo pensar bien mientras corrAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Ace tras resbalar con algo, para luego caer de espalda al piso -auch, eso dolió –se quejó mientras se levantaba.

Los pocos segundos que perdió con la caída bastaron para que el rubio ya estuviera detrás de él, haciendo que a Ace le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Se acabó el tiempo –dijo el rubio estirando las manos.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! –Exclamo Ace mientras trataba de avanzar, pero Marco lo impidió atrapando una de sus piernas- ¡AHHHH! ¡SALVENME!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ace traje a unos amigos! –Grito Luffy sonriendo- ah, hola Marco –saludo tranquilamente.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo –comento Zoro bostezando.

Marco soltó a Ace y este aprovecho para correr rápidamente hacia sus salvadores.

-¡Luffy, Zoro! –saludo mientras los abrazaba.

Luffy solo se rio y Zoro rodo los ojos.

-¿Tu nunca aprendes verdad? –pregunto el peliverde en tono de reprimenda.

Ace hizo un puchero, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- pregunto.

-No somos solo nosotros –respondió señalando para atrás, hacia los que habían quedado en segundo plano -Hoy no tuvimos clases, y estos chicos serán algunos de nuestros compañeros de curso- le informo.

-Ya veo, ¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Ace el hermano de Luffy –se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Una familia interesante Mugiwara-ya –comento Law sonriendo- yo soy Trafalgar Law, encantado –se presentó y luego señala a Kid- y este es- el pelirrojo le tapó la boca.

-Eustass Kid –se apresuró a decir, antes de que el pelinegro saliera con una de sus "famosas" presentaciones.

Law saco la mano de Kid de su boca para luego sonreír.

-¿Completando la frase del otro? Que tierno eres Eustass-ya ¿no te abras puesto a leer una de esas revistas que hablan de cómo actúan las parejas, verdad? No quiero que luego me vengas con chocolates y rosas, aunque sería un lindo gesto sabes que ese no es mi estilo –término de decir con una sonrisa pícara.

La cara de Kid se puso roja y nadie supo decir si era por vergüenza o por ira.

-¡Cierra la boca, trafalgar! Y deja de inventar cosas raras –le reclamo molesto- ¿además cuan- una risa lo interrumpió.

-Shishishi, ustedes dos son muy graciosos –comento Luffy riendo.

Zoro no pudo evitar reír también, no sabía si Luffy era consciente de eso, pero siempre lograba relajar un ambiente que estaba por volverse tenso.

-Bueno, ¡siéntanse como en su casa! –les dijo Ace, mientras señalaba la sala para que se pusieran cómodos.

Recién en ese momento prestaron atención a la casa.

El lugar era bastante amplio, eso se podía adivinar con solo verlo desde afuera, pero estar adentro era otra cosa. A solo unos metros de la puerta se encontraba una escalera de madera que conducía al segundo piso. Sobre esta en la pared, se podían observar varios retratos de los hermanos de más jóvenes. En medio de la sala había un gran sofá de color rojo, con cojines anaranjados. En frente de este una mesa larga de vidrio a la altura de las piernas y más atrás una televisión de tamaño regular. A unos metros de este, había una mesa de tamaño normal con varias sillas a los costados y las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros.

-¿Les quedo algo de sake? –pregunto Zoro a Marco.

-¿Vas a beber a esta hora? –le pregunto Sanji con una mueca de desaprobación.

-Si ¿Por qué? –dijo Zoro molesto.

-¿No te parece un poco desconsiderado que tus amigos tengan que soportarte ebrio a esta hora de la mañana? Y si ahora eres molesto en ese estado ni me imagino –comento indiferente.

A Zoro se le formo una vena en la frente, Sanji dijo esto solo con la intención de picarle y Zoro se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Marco hablo.

-No te preocupes, a Zoro casi no le afecta el alcohol –lo tranquilizo- en las fiestas que arma Ace, él es el único que queda sobrio y luego se queda para ayudar a acomodar el desastre en el que queda la casa.

-Ah, ¿ya te calmaste? –le pregunto el peliverde sonriendo.

Marco se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me vengare luego –dijo tranquilamente, causando que Ace diera un respingo.

Zoro soltó una carcajada, ya que sabía que el rubio solo bromeaba. Podía tener un humor de mil demonios en la mañana por culpa del pecoso, pero en general era una persona bastante tranquila, de esas que no se enfadan fácilmente y son muy comprensivas.

Ace también sabía esto, pero al igual que a su hermano le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

-hmn, si quedo algo debe estar en la cocina –contesto Ace mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-De acuerdo –dijo Zoro caminando para allá.

-¿Puedo ver tu cocina? –pregunto el rubio.

-¿eh? Si claro

Zoro miro de lado a Sanji, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras estos dos desaparecían de vista, Robín sonrió de lado y se sentó en una punta del sofá.

-¿Y ustedes viven solos? –pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo –contesto Ace –a veces viene nuestro abuelo, y de todas formas Marco y Zoro vienen tan seguido que ya siento como si vivieran aquí –sonrió señalando al rubio.

Este saludo a la morena con la mano y ella con un ademan de cabeza.

-Oye ¿Qué estas- se quejó Kid, cuando Law comenzó a empujarlo hasta donde estaba el resto.

-Trae unas sillas de la mesa- ordeno.

-¡¿Quién te creíste para darme ordenes?! –Pregunto enojado- ¡ve tu a buscarlas!

El pelinegro hizo una mueca que a Kid le causo gracias y comenzó a reclamarle.

-Tendrías que ser más caballeroso, te estoy enseñando buenos modales ¡y encima me reclamas! –Dijo haciéndose el ofendido- está bien voy- Kid lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se callara eh hizo lo que le pidió.

-Gracias Eustass-ya –le sonrió Law cuando el pelirrojo le dio la silla- ¿ves cómo puedes ser amable cuando quieres?

-Tks, cállate –se limitó a decir Kid mientras se sentaba.

Marco se sentó al lado de Ace en el sillón y puso las piernas sobre la pesa.

-Una pregunta –dijo con un deje de curiosidad- Todos irán al "Nuevo Mundo" ¿verdad? ¿Por qué los mandaron a ese colegio?

**Continuara…**

¿Qué tal? Les aviso que no soy muy buena con las descripciones, ya están advertidos (digo esto por la parte en que describí la sala)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora…

¿Qué pasara con Zoro y Sanji en la cocina? ¿Por qué abran metido a los chicos en ese colegio?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Silencio.

Una sonrisa algo escalofriante se formó en el rostro de la morena haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo y que el rubio se preguntara si se arrepentiría de su pregunta.

Por otro lado Law se removió un poco incómodo en su silla, haciendo que Kid le mirase con curiosidad, ¿el ojeroso nervioso por una pregunta? Eso no lo había visto nunca y le sorprendió bastante. Lo suyo no era ninguna curiosidad, pero el… "es verdad ¿Por qué lo metieron ahí? Nunca fue alguien problemático y siempre tubo notas excelentes" pensó un poco extrañado el pelirrojo.

Robín observo como el pelinegro se tensaba un poco con la pregunta, así que decidió ser la primera para darle tiempo a pensar en algo, ya que obviamente no diría la verdad.

-Comienzo yo –informo sonriendo.

10 minutos después.

Law reía divertido en su silla, mientras el resto de los chicos se había quedado en blanco.

-Ok…déjame ver si entendí –dijo Marco, siendo la voz de la razón y calma –excepto en las mañanas- además de estar acostumbrado a Luffy, Ace y Zoro, no se había sorprendido mucho con la historia, pero tenía que comprobar que había escuchado bien.

-¿hay algo en particular por lo que hayas hecho eso? –pregunto Kid, aun asombrado, esa chica había dado una descripción bastante detallada de cómo podía llegar a ser su hermana.

-Pues la verdad si –contesto tranquilamente –no voy a entrar en detalles, pero todos mis libros quedaron inservibles y eso me puso de muy mal humor. La profesora de Psicología tuvo que pagar por eso, en vista de que su clase estaba siendo bastante aburrida y como al final termine divirtiéndome me pareció bueno seguir con historia.

-¿Y tenías algo en contra de esos profesores? –pregunta Ace con curiosidad.

-No en realidad, pero no sabían impartir bien la materia –contesto Robín – o si no, hubieran podido responder a mis preguntas sin ningún problema, a los demás alumnos les pareció bastante divertido y como gracias a nosotros los profesores se ganan su sueldo deberían poder contestar nuestras dudas.

-Supongo que si las de un alumno normal –contesto Kid, algo divertido- pero creo que no esperaban a una que supiera más de ellos acerca su materia.

La morena sonrió agradecida por el alago.

-Pero mira que cuestionar la historia misma –comento el pelinegro aun riendo- al punto de que el pobre hombre que enseña ya no sepa quiénes fueron los héroes y quienes los enemigos del país.

-La historia es muy relativa –dijo la morena, encogiéndose de hombros- todo depende de puntos de vista.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Kid estirando los brazos, si había alguien que sabía que había que conocer diferentes puntos de vista, era él.

-¿Y tú historia? –pregunto Ace al pelirrojo, con una curiosidad renovada por los nuevos amigos de su hermano.

-Pues…-comenzó Kid algo pensativo- no es que haya una gran historia, pero-

-Como veo que Eustass-ya es demasiado lento para estas cosas, yo les contare- interrumpió Law sonriendo.

Una vena le salto a Kid en la frente ¿y es que siempre iba a interferir en todo lo que dijera?

-El caso es el siguiente –comenzó Law, adoptando voz de narrador- Eustass-ya tiene muy mal carácter y esto lo lleva a tener constantes peleas en vista de que siempre golpea a cualquiera que lo moleste o se burle de él.

-Entonces explícame por qué no te estoy golpeando ahora –exigió Kid molesto.

-Eso es porque a mí me quieres y jamás te atreverías a lastimarme –contesto Law sonriendo pícaramente.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo visiblemente y Robín rio bajito, esos dos chicos se le hacían cada vez más interesantes.

"Se ve tan lindo sonrojado" pensó el pelinegro con dulzura, pero luego negó con la cabeza "tengo que dejar de pensar estas cosas" se dijo molesto consigo mismo, tenía que aprender a controlar su mente o no sobreviviría a ese año escolar. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse luego, ahora tenía que seguir con su relato.

-En fin, un día tuvo una pelea con alguien de otra escuela y como ese chico vio el logo en su uniforme supo a qué colegio íbamos –esta vez su voz se volvió más seria, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable- y llevo a todo su grupo para atacar a Kid –dicho esto apretó los puños.

El pelirrojo miro a Law con ternura, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero todas las veces que había terminado herido por peleas y el pelinegro lo había curado, este se veía mucho más molesto y dolido que él.

-Claro que no me quede de brazos cruzados –añadió Kid, haciendo que Law hiciera una media sonrisa.

-Les dio una paliza a todos –dijo el pelinegro ahora sonriendo completamente- pero aunque esta fue la pelea más grande, Kid ya había tenido problemas antes, así que-

-Me expulsaron en el último trimestre- completo Kid.

-Debería haber estado ahí –murmuro Law en voz baja, más para el que para alguien más- ¡falto un día a clases y te echan! –le reprochó a Kid.

-¿ha? –Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño- no fue mi culpa –se defendió- ni tuya tampoco –agrego.

Ante esto Law se sorprendió, pero Kid enseguida agrego.

-Además, fue mejor rendir libre sin esos idiotas buscando pelea todo el día y por cierto –dijo ahora en tono de pregunta -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esos tres meses para que te sacaran de ahí y te metieran a un colegio de "chicos problema"?

El cuerpo de Law se tensó.

-Etto…- "piensa en algo ¡rápido!" -¿Dónde está Mugiwara-ya? –pregunto casualmente.

"Vaya forma más disimulada de cambiar de tema, estúpido" se regañó mentalmente Law, pero para su suerte la pregunta causo el efecto deseado.

-Es cierto, hace rato que no lo veo –concordó la morena, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ay, no –dijo Ace agarrándose la cabeza- ¿fue arriba verdad? –le pregunto asustado a Marco.

Este asintió y comenzó a levantarse.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vay-

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –le advirtió Ace, jalándolo para que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kid confundido.

-Ah, nada –contesto Ace restándole importancia- es solo un juego que Luffy siempre quiere jugar con la gente nueva que conoce.

-¿Qué clase de juego? –pregunto Robín con cautela.

-En la cocina-

-¡Ya deja de reírte, idiota! –Le grito enojado el peliverde, al ver al rubio descostillarse de risa en el piso.

"Claro, esto es mi culpa" pensó Zoro revoleando los ojos, pero bueno "al menos se está riendo"

Cuando Sanji se repuso un poco, se levantó lo suficiente para quedar sentado, aun con una enorme sonrisa. El flequillo del ojo izquierdo se había corrido, pero en su lugar estaba su mano apoyada sobre su cabeza.

-Parece que tendremos un año muy divertido gracias a Luffy –dijo sonriente.

-Aja sí, pero no esperes que todo sea fácil, nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas –le advirtió Zoro pero con una media sonrisa.

-Valdrá la pena- Murmuro Sanji, mientras se levantaba.

El peliverde enarco una ceja, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-Zoro –lo llamo- gracias por contarme –dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Zoro sonrió de lado y tomo largo trago de la botella de sake que tenía en la mano.

-De nada.

**Continuara…**

**¡Ojala les haya gustado! espero sus comentarios, dudas u opiniones.**

**¿Qué le habrá contado Zoro a Sanji?**

**¿Cuál será el juego de Luffy?**

**¿Por qué Law esta tan nervioso?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

-En la planta alta-

Luffy se encontraba revolviendo todo el cuarto, revoleando ropa, libros y revisando debajo de las camas con una mueca de frustración.

-¿Dónde lo abre puesto? –dijo tratando de pensar. Ya había revisado debajo de las camas, sobre la repisa, en los cajones y…- ¡YA SE! –grito de repente, mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa del armario. Al rato saco una caja de cartón, bastante grande, con colores vivos, figuras de cartas y en la tapa escrito en letras grandes se leía _"Al descubierto" _Sonrió ampliamente, salió rápido del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué clase de juego? –oyó que preguntaba Robín.

Marco hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando alguna vía de escape rápida, pero era tarde, Luffy ya lo había visto.

-¡LO ENCONTRE! –grito contento el pelinegro, mientras se lanzaba al sofá- ¿jugamos? –pregunto mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa.

Kid, Law y Robín la vieron con curiosidad y la chica del grupo leyó en voz alta.

-_Al descubierto-_ sonrió- lo jugué una vez, será divertido –les dijo a Kid y a Law.

-Bien –dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ace lo miro con lastima "pobre, se nota que no sabe cómo juega Luffy"

-¿Cómo se juega? –pregunto Law con curiosidad.

-Ok, ya que vamos a sufrir tenemos que ser todos –dijo Ace resignado- ¡ZORO, SANJI, VENGAN!

-A Zoro esto siempre le dio igual- comento Marco, poniendo los brazos atrás de la cabeza. Resignado a la idea de que era imposible huir, se divertiría viendo qué clase de chicos había ahí.

-Zoro siempre juega conmigo y no arma tanto escándalo como ustedes –Dijo Luffy tranquilo, mientras se acercaban Zoro y Sanji. El primero había agarrado dos sillas y las arrastro hasta la mesa donde estaba el resto.

-Y ya que estamos todos –dijo Robín –les explico cómo se juega. Aunque solo lo hice una vez, recuerdo las reglas. Verán, en este juego hay en una ruleta de plástico que se usa para ver a qué persona le toca cada reto.

-¿Algo así como verdad o consecuencia? –pregunto Kid con una mueca. Ese juego le sonaba a un piyama party de chicas.

-No del todo –dijo Robín sonriendo- aquí lo que hay que hacer se decide por cartas, y siempre son retos, si no los cumples, hay dos opciones; o eliges a alguien del grupo para que escoja una prenda o te quitas algo que tengas puesto.

-Pero de un modo u otro, tienes que cumplir la prenda- dijo Zoro estirándose.

-La diferencia aquí, es que Luffy agrego algunas cartas el mismo –agrego Sanji, mientras colocaba unos vasos con bebidas en la mesa, dándole el suyo en la mano a Robín.

-Gracias- dijo la morena sonriendo, mientras lo tomaba.

Los presentes miraron raro al rubio.

-El marimo me conto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, antes de sentarse.

-¡Bien, a jugar! –dijo Luffy mientras le sacaba la tapa a la caja y hacia girar la ruleta –chicos, cuando les toque a ustedes, tomen una de estar cartas –dijo sonriendo señalando al segundo montón de cartas.

-Esas son las que escribió Luffy, mejor no se arriesguen –les dijo Marco.

El menor inflo los carrillos tras ese comentario, pero la flecha ya se había detenido antes de darle tiempo a contestar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Law sonriendo, mientras tomaba una carta. Le daba curiosidad lo que podían decir.

-Hay que leerlas en voz alta –informo Marco.

-Ok –dijo Law- ¿te atreves a armar una canción de amor a lo que tengas a tu derecha?

El pelinegro tembló, Robín sonrió y el resto del grupo ahogo una risa. A su derecha estaba Kid.

-Ni hablar –dijo este molesto.

-¿Prefieres que alguno de aquí elija una prenda? –sugirió Ace amablemente.

-No tiene porque –repuso Robín.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Law confundido.

-Dice "Armar" no dice nada sobre leerla, ¿Qué tal si la escribes? Con que uno de nosotros la lea y sepa que cumpliste con la prenda basta.

-Prefiero- empezó Law, pero al ver un aura negra detrás de la sonrisa de Robín, cambio de idea. Al parecer no iba permitir que se libraran fácilmente de los retos. Suspiro. ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

La morena sonrió satisfecha y le tendió una hoja y una lapicera que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-Mientras Torao escribe, nosotros sigamos jugando –dijo Luffy volviendo a girar la ruleta.

Esta vez se detuvo en Sanji.

-¿Te atreves a cocinar algo solo con sobrantes de comida? -leyó el rubio para luego sonreír- pan comido.

Así fue como terminaron en la cocina. Y Sanji logro transformar restos de carne, caldo y especias, en un platillo delicioso que el grupo devoro enseguida.

-Nada mal –comento Kid, luego de probar el primer trozo de carne. Aun siendo algo que fue preparado tan rápido y solo con restos de comida, sabia estupendo.

-eshta delishioso Sanshi –Hablo Luffy con la boca llena.

-Dijo "esta delicioso Sanji" –Tradujo Ace- y por cierto es verdad, deberías ser cocinero.

-Lo será- dijo Zoro - ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió sonriendo.

-Serás el mejor sin duda- lo alabo Robín cuando hubo terminado.

-¡Gracias Robin-chuan! –dijo el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

Law apenas hubo terminado, volvió a la tarea de crear la canción. Haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera unas tremendas ganas de leer que es lo que tanto escribía para él.

-A ver a quien le toca ahora- Dijo Marco, y esta vez fue el quien giro la ruleta.

Y esta vez se detuvo en Robín. Esta sin miedo, tomo una de las cartas que escribió Luffy.

-¡VIVA! –festejo este.

La morena sonrió y luego leyó en voz alta –Tienes que contar ¿Qué fue lo más peligroso que hayas hecho de niño? –Robín se quedó pensativa un momento –creo que…si, ya se. Una vez cuando era chica, me metí a un bosque que estaba pegado a una casa, ya que todos los chicos tenían miedo de ir ahí, pero a mí me daba curiosidad –se encogió de hombros- el tema es que la mujer que vivía ahí, tenía muy mal carácter y se la pasaba diciendo que todo el bosque era de ella, aunque solo fuera la mitad. Me descubrió una noche que fui ahí y me soltó a sus perros. Corrí rodeando todo el alambrado hasta que los perdí y pude encontrar la salida.

-Shishishi –rio Luffy- a nosotros una vez nos pasó algo parecido, pero fue cuando nos metimos de colados a una mansión.

-Solo que en vez de perros eran guardias –comento Zoro sonriendo- pero te lo contamos en otro momento, ahora veamos quien sigue.

Acto seguido giro la ruleta. Y así se la pasaron toda la mañana, entre desafíos, risas y anécdotas, las horas pasaron volando y comenzó a atardecer sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Ten, ya termine –dijo Law, tendiéndole una hoja a Robín, para luego secarse el sudor de la frente. No había sido fácil escribir la canción, aunque sabía que Kid no la leería (porque no permitiría que lo hiciera) sentía y sabía que estaba dirigida hacia él y quería que quedara perfecta. No era compositor ni nada pero trato de expresar sus sentimientos lo mejor posible "aunque creo que quedo muy cursi" pensó algo avergonzado.

Robín sonrió y guardo la carta en su campera.

-La leeré más tarde ¿vale? –Dijo sonriendo- cumpliste con tu reto, felicidades.

-Sí, gracias –dijo Law con una gota en la nuca.

Le daba igual que la leyera, de todos modos se notaba que era una mujer perspicaz así que no tardaría mucho en descubrir sus sentimientos.

-Bien yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- se despidió Sanji –oi Zoro- lo llamo.

-Se durmió- le informo Marco.

Al rubio se le formo una vena en la frente al ver a Zoro durmiendo plácidamente en el piso.

-Estúpido marimo –murmuro Sanji –como sea, hasta luego chicos –los saludo con la mano- hasta mañana Robin-chuan –dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica.

-Hasta mañana Sanji- le sonrió la morena –nos veremos luego chicos, fue divertido- se despidió.

-¿Lo despertamos? –pregunto Marco a Ace, refiriéndose a Zoro.

-Nah, déjalo ahí, se despertara cuando tenga hambre –respondió restándole importancia.

El rubio suspiro ante la actitud de su amigo y cargo a Zoro hasta el sofá.

Una vez que se todos se despidieran y saliera de la casa, tomaron direcciones diferentes, pero cierto pelinegro jalo a Kid de la campera.

-¿Vienes a casa conmigo Eustass-ya? –pregunto Law.

A Kid se le acelero el corazón. Si el pelinegro supiera lo mucho que le afectaba que dijera esas cosas con tanta naturalidad. En ese momento su teléfono sonó.

Era un mensaje:

Kim: ¿Cómo lo pasaste en lo de Luffy?

Kid miro la pantalla con miles de gotitas en la cabeza. A veces pensaba que su hermana tenía un séptimo sentido o algo así, ya que le parecía mucha coincidencia que mandara el mensaje justo cuando salía de ahí.

**Continuara...**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ¡espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cierto rubio se encontraba camino a la estación, cuando escucho el sonido de su tren partiendo, lo que solo significaba una cosa "otra vez, llegare tarde"

-Si sigo así, el viejo me despedirá –murmuro desanimado.

_Entonces, haz algo para evitarlo_

Estas palabras le llegaron de repente y sonrió, desde que había salido de la casa de Luffy, fragmentos de su conversación con Zoro se repetían en su mente, sentir la determinación de ese hombre, le había hecho tener más confianza en lo quería, y dejar de dudar tanto. Sintiéndose más animado, comenzó a acelerar el paso, ya que no quería perder el próximo tren, cuando algo le llamo la atención, dos sujetos de apariencia bastante extraña, bueno, uno extraño y otro con pinta de mafioso, pasaron a su lado.

-Fufufu, así que tendremos nuevos alumnos- comento, sonriendo uno de los sujetos.

-Yo no le veo la diferencia –dijo desinteresado el otro.

Ignorando a los dos sujetos que pasaban en la calle contigua, continúo con su camino hasta las vías, luego de pasar ese tramo sonó su teléfono.

-¿Que hay, viejo?, voy en camino –Dijo Sanji, ni bien atendió.

-¿¡A quien le llamas viejo, mocoso…-Empezó la voz del teléfono- como sea, solo apúrate, estamos cortos de personal.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya voy para allá.

-Ten cuidado –le oyó decir, antes de colgar.

-El viejo, siempre preocupándose- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba para esperar el tren, saco un cigarrillo y luego de tres intentos, a causa del viento, logro encenderlo –bueeeno –dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo- esperemos que este año sea mejor que el anterior.

-Camino a la casa de Kim-

-Así que tu hermana consiguió una casa cerca de la escuela, genial –comento Law, sonriendo, se le veía de muy buen humor.

-Por enésima vez ¿¡por qué demonios estas aquí, Trafalgar!? –pregunto Kid, exasperado por la tranquilidad del otro.

Luego de que Kim le enviara el mensaje…

Flash-Back

De: Kid

Para: Kim

Mejor de lo que esperaba, luego te cuento, ahora estoy aquí con Trafalgar.

Su teléfono sonó a los dos segundos.

-Oye, Eustass.

De: Kim

Para: Kid

¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! Vengan los dos a mi casa, así me ayudan un poco, no doy abasto con lo que tengo que hacer, estoy enterrada hasta la cabeza con manga y libros.

"Como si fuera a caer en eso" pensó el pelirrojo desconfiado, estaba seguro de que si iba ahí con el pelinegro su hermana querría hacer de cupido, y no tenía ganas de amargarse más con ese asunto, aunque le había dejado bien en claro, que se conformaría con la amistad del otro chico, sabía que Kim podía ser muy necia cuando se lo proponía y no quería correr riesgos.

-Eustass-ya –lo llamaron de nuevo.

De: Kid

Para: Kim

Ni lo sueñes, no voy a caer en tu trampa. Aunque sé que es verdad lo de los libros y el manga, no voy a arriesgarme a que el cirujano salga corriendo al ver tu colección de "hard yaoi"

Esta vez el mensaje tardo más en llegar, al parecer su hermana había tenido problemas para defenderse de esta acusación.

De: Kim

Para: Kid

¡Ya lo escondí! No te preocupes, de todas formas no creo que le moleste ¿dijiste que es de mente abierta, no?

"Lo es…pero" pensó algo deprimido, en su caso, a él no le gustaban los hombres, solo le gustaba uno, pero dudaba mucho que Trafalgar pudiera siquiera considerarlo.

-…Eustass-ya- Dijo el pelinegro, con voz sombría- ¡ya deja de ignorarme!

-¿Eh? –pregunto Kid, confundido.

-¿Con quién te escribes tanto? –pregunto este, en el mismo tono.

-Tks, con mi hermana, quiere que vayamos a su casa- Dijo sin darse cuenta.

Eso disipo rápidamente el malhumor de Law, que se puso a razonar rápidamente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

En ese momento el celular de Kid, sonó nuevamente.

De: Kim

Para: Kid

¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o no?

Antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en responder, Law le saco el teléfono con una ágil movimiento y dio fin a la discusión con solo oprimir un par de teclas.

De: Kid

Para: Kim

Soy Law, iremos.

Fin-del-Flash-Back

El pelirrojo suspiro, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro del pelinegro, y su sonrisa creció cuando recordó algo.

-Oi, Trafalgar –lo llamo.

-¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Terminaste la canción? –pregunto casualmente.

Law se sonrojo, pero rápidamente giro la cabeza para que Kid no lo viera.

-¿Qué canción? –se hizo el desentendido.

-¿No que tienes buena memoria? –presiono el pelirrojo.

-Se la di a Robín- el pelinegro se removió incomodo, no le gustaba que sus sentimientos estuvieran expuestos constantemente, así que decidió terminar rápidamente con el tema.

-Mmm, ¿Qué dirías si te digo, que tengo los expedientes de nuestros nuevos profesores? –pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

Esto rápidamente capto la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Ha? ¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Law, se ensancho.

-Resulta que…

**Continuará…**

¡no me maten por lo corto! El próximo será mucho más largo, en serio, pero este tenía que ser así.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Besos!


End file.
